<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tender Loving Care by AlexusOnFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122231">Tender Loving Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire'>AlexusOnFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mary is sick bby and Lilith brings soup, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Mary has the sniffles</p><p>For the WLW Winter Challenge<br/>Prompt - Cozy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith &amp; Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>wlw Winter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tender Loving Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>Achoo!</i>”</p><p>The sneeze echoed throughout the cottage, the pounding in Mary’s head and sinuses further aggravated by the sudden motion. She groaned and brought a hand up to massage at the bridge of her nose, attempting to ease the throbbing pain.</p><p>“That one didn’t sound nice,” came Lilith’s smooth voice from the door. Mary looked up to see her enter the bedroom, holding the silver table-tray laden with a bowl of soup, a cup of water, and a steaming mug which Mary presumed held some kind of tea.</p><p>“It didn’t <i>feel</i> nice,” Mary grumbled, shifting herself to a sitting position so she could blow her nose properly. She then pulled a knit quilt from beside her and draped it over her shoulders while Lilith carefully lay the tray across her lap, crimson-tipped hands adjusting the blanket underneath and the items atop to keep it steady.</p><p>“Thank you Lilith,” Mary said, gingerly scooping some soup into her spoon and swallowing it. She welcomed the warmth that slid down her throat into her chest, and found she was really rather hungry. Lilith made a noise of approval as Mary eagerly ate the soup, sipping at her tea between bites.</p><p>“Don’t forget the water. You need to hydrate,” Lilith said, gesturing towards the clear glass. Mary chuckled and picked it up, making a show of taking a large gulp. Lilith merely rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Lilith, I’m a woman of over fifty years old, I know how to take care of myself.”</p><p>“Clearly not, as you’re ill.”</p><p>“I am a <i>schoolteacher,</i> do you realize how many children in my homeroom <i>alone</i> are sick right now?”</p><p>“I’ve a very good idea unfortunately…” Lilith muttered, making Mary chuckle once more. Mary reached for Lilith’s hand and grasped it in her own, running her thumb across Lilith’s knuckles.</p><p>“<i>Thank you.</i> Really. It’s a treat to be looked after,” Mary said, a tender smile on her lips. Lilith gave a gentle squeeze in response before removing the mostly empty tray and setting it on the night table, handing Mary the glass of water again when she began to cough. A small shiver ran through Mary as she drank, not unnoticed by Lilith.</p><p>“You’re cold,” she observed, frowning slightly. She looked towards the small fireplace and took a sharp inhale of breath, a fire crackling to life in the hearth instantly. Mary smiled… breath magic was one of her favorite tricks of Lilith’s. Lilith gestured for Mary to lie back down, then wrapped Mary in the comforter, leaving the quilt wrapped around her shoulders.</p><p>“How does that feel?” Lilith asked, turning to face the cocooned Mary.</p><p>“Nice,” Mary mumbled, her eyelids heavy and drooping as she burrowed deeper into the blankets, sniffling.</p><p>“Good, now rest Mary, you need it,’ Lilith said, patting the blanket affectionately before moving to stand.</p><p>“Lilith?” Mary called out quietly, ‘Would you… will you… stay for a bit? I missed you terribly today.”</p><p>Lilith gave a small smile and nodded, pulling the covers back slightly so she could crawl under them. Mary immediately snuggled into her, nuzzling her face into Lilith’s neck as she absorbed her slightly-too-warm-for-a-mortal body temperature. Lilith waited until Mary was settled comfortably before pulling the blanket back up, covering Mary almost completely.</p><p>“Better?” Lilith asked, her free hand coming up to stroke Mary’s hairline as sleep slowly overtook the other woman.</p><p>“Mmmm. <i>Cozy.</i>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>